


The Light in your Darkness

by Dragonsrose18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bad Puns, Clans and Tribes, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinks, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Priest, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, So much bad puns, Wet Dream, possessive, puns, reader is female, talk dirty to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: You are an independent young college student who works long shifts at a crude and heinous job at the local retail store. You were somewhat content with your life...until a certain skeleton came into your life. And he's a priest! A priest with an.... interesting past.





	The Light in your Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So..... This is happening.... hehehehe....
> 
> This fan fiction was inspired by ncserran's Offer Everything to You
> 
> (You can find it here -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581670/chapters/17250535)
> 
> I don't know why I had this urge to write this... but I couldn't help myself. When you have the creative drive you just go with it. Lol! I hope you enjoy. (And for those who are waiting for Skeletons and a Siren it will be ready by next weekend.)

Another day.

More feet pain.

Almost time to clock out.

Yay.

You hated your retail job, but you needed it.

Honestly, this job was a blessing in disguise. It wasn’t the most pleasant or enjoyable job but still a blessing. There weren’t a lot of places that wanted a twenty-one-year-old that had limit experience in the work field. Plus being a student in college and maintaining a part time job was a challenge itself. Not to mention stacks of student loans, rent, tuition bills, and others made your life a whole lot harder. But you wanted to be a photographer, and your parents wanted you to go to school, you were so determined to go through any struggles to make your dreams a reality. Even it means there is going to be sleepless nights. A lot of sleepless nights.

If those sleepless nights get you a job that pays bills and have a life your family wanted for you, then so be it. Hard work always pays off in the end, your dad once said.

Speaking of sleepless nights, you checked the clock on your phone it reads 4:48 A.M, it is almost time to call it a night? Morning? Night/Morning? You wish you could go home to your small apartment and cuddle with your tabby family and sleep the day away. And dream of a handsome stranger takes you to a castle far away and you didn’t have to worry about money ever again. Sadly, your fantasies stop before it could get to the good parts. Of the handsome stranger take you somewhere you have never gone before. Where he touches you in places where you touch yourself. Kisses every inch of your body, teasing you, making you so…. 

Warm. And then….

you wake up.

Heh. 

Dreams are funny like that.

(And very torturous.)

But here you are, standing on your feet, feeling needles stabbing through your sole and the middle of your feet, with two others, one playing with his phone, and the other is recounting the money she made today and see how much she can spend on her shopping spree. The usual indie music replaying on the loudspeaker for the eighth million time today. Seeing the usual faces in the early morning, putting on your usual Mary Poppin’s “Spoon Full of Sugar” smile. Feeling more exhausted and slowly dying inside with each customer coming to check out. 

You looked at the clock again: 4:52 A.M. Ugh! Why is time always so slow? 

You lean your hand against the counter and rest your head against your hand. Your eyes slowly close, becoming heavier and heavier. Maybe they won’t mind if you shut your eyes for a few minutes. And your brain. And your body. Just a f-few minutes…. 

Zzzzzzzzzz…..

“Sir! You have to leave! This is a family establishment. We don’t need YOU here!” 

A shout shook you from your drowsy daze, you open one eye to see Eric being uncharacteristically rude. Well ruder then he can be. You look up to see the customer he was attending to. And he was very…. big. Not big as in fat, but very tall and lengthy. More so then some of your friends. He was very white too, not pale but like the color white. And covered in a long trench coat.

Since the monsters were freed from their Underground prison, under Mt. Ebott, you’ve seen a lot of monsters here and there. Especially around the retail store since the boss welcomed the monsters here with open arms (at the insistent of his open-minded teenage daughter you are proud to call your friend). But not a lot of employees here didn’t agree with the new policy, you on the other hand were kind of…. reluctant, but after interacting with the monsters you realize they weren’t half bad. 

In fact, some are more human than most.

“Last time I checked the sign up front said, ‘Monsters are welcome.’ What did that change while weren’t lookin’.” his voice was rough, low and yet smooth? Like a leaf flowing on a windy day. Plus, it was amazing how calm he was, considering he was dealing with the most difficult person with a tree up his nether regions.

“Please you think the boss want YOUR kind walking around and pollute everything. Yeah right! Get out and never come again.”

Abhorrent bastard!

You couldn’t abide by this!

The monster was about to say something back, you wave to get his attention. “Excuse me, sir? I’ll take you over here on register 4.” The monster looked over to me, you saw a surprise look his eye…sockets…. Yeah! eye sockets! He…. smiled? And took his items from Eric’s register and towards yours.

You couldn’t contain your surprise. He was seriously big! Bigger then you. He towers over you by a few feet, and you felt…. small. Then again you were always the smallest person in the room. Hell, your best friend beat you by a couple inches. Plus, his glowing yellow eyes were almost…. mesmerizing. Like little yellow diamonds. You wander if he can shape them into Diamonds like the ones in Steven Universe.

But what surprises you the most is the fact he is a skeleton monster!

You never seen a skeleton monster before.

From what you have heard from other monsters, they are extremely rare. You never expected to see one, especially one that looked so bulked. Though he would consider be a bit narrow then the human skeleton, but he was a bit different. Not because of the faded cracks the way he moves and carry himself. 

It was almost human-like.

Speaking of that skeleton monster, he put his items on the table in front you. A power bar, a bottle of water, and…. ketchup? 

Ketchup. Cool!

You gave him you usually Mary Poppin’s smile whilst you scanned his items. “I hope you find everything well, sir. And I do apologize for my associate behavior. He’d a stressful day and very tired.” That’s your way of saying ‘he is just a bipolar douchebag with a tree growing in his butt.’

The skeleton monster smirked a bit but didn’t say anything. You finish scanning his items and put them in the bag. The skeleton spoke before you could close the transaction. 

“How much are the L&M menthol here?” 

Ah, a smoker. 

“Sorry, we’re all out of menthols, but if you like I could recommend some.” You went to the back and grabbed a package of cigarette. You showed them to the skeleton monster “This is Marlboro Blacks 100s. They’re pretty strong and they are much cheaper then the menthols. They don’t taste the same as menthols, but they still have the same kick to them.”

The skeleton monster took them and nodded. You scanned it and put it in the bag. “You’re total is 7.54, sir.” 

The skeleton monster pulled out a ten.

You nodded as you handed his printed receipt and change. “Thank you for shopping with us this morning. Hope you come again.” You said as you continue your Mary Poppin’s smile. 

The skeleton man grabbed the receipt and his change…. along with your hand. He took your hand in his and then…. he kissed it?!

He just kissed your hand!

What. The. Hell?!

You felt your face heat up, it’s probably a deep scarlet red right now.

And you can actually feel warmth from his mouth. Weird. It’s probably magic. Monsters always do strange things with magic. But you never experience it before feeling it on your hand made it feel tingly and warm.

The skeleton looked at you and gave you the biggest smirk you have ever seen. And those yellow diamonds? They can easily kill a man and break a woman’s heart in one stare. Right now, it’s making your heart pound and making you blush even more.

There was something about him…. You were never the one that can easily be swoop but something about this skeleton was…. different.

“May God bless you, my dear Y/N.” He grabbed the receipt and his change and went out the door. And you… you were frozen in place. 

What. Just. Happened….?

That was almost…. gentleman like? No one ever treated you like that. And how did he know you name?

You looked down at the name tag around your neck. Oh…. Right.

You rubbed your hand a little. Still feeling that warm tingly feeling, like many little insects dancing around on your hand. 

Very slowly fading away.

It was strange, no one had treated you like that before. And you didn’t depict him as a gentleman. Then again there was always more than meets the eye. Or maybe you were so use to people yelling in your face because something they a discount on something that’s not even damage or you were overcharging them. 

Then again monsters seem to have more humanity then most humans you know.

“I suppose you’re going to wash your hands now after having that monster touch you now?” speak of the devil himself, Eric shouted at you from his register. He looked at you in disgust like you just took a shit in the middle of the store. You tried hard not to roll your eyes, you could deal with his rude and unsavory behavior. But you couldn’t handle his racism towards monsters. And you definitely cannot handle him right now.

“Maybe next time why don’t you try to be a little respectful and keep those disgusting thoughts to yourself. Cause you don’t want the Boss get a wind of what happened, and you know how he feels about following the policy when it comes to the customers.”

Actually… Mr. Warren has little care when it comes to the customers. Humans, monsters it doesn’t matter to him as long as he gets his equal amount every day. At first, he wasn’t a big fan of monsters, in fact he tried his damnest to keep them from the store. He was convinced they were going to start trouble, there were already teenage monsters causing troubles to the other small businesses. 

But his daughter, Artemis, your best friend in the whole universe, miraculously convince him to let monsters in the store. And to his surprise, he has more business then he did before. 

Sadly…. Most of the employee who worked there quit after Mr. Warren announce monsters were welcome to the store. Which made the staff short hand and gave you more unnecessary hours of rude and crude customers and asshats like Eric.  
“Are you stupid or something?! Those monsters can kill us in our sleep if we let them. They should go back where they came from.”

“Maybe you should join them, Eric. I mean since you seem to love monsters so much you should stay in the underground for a few centuries or so without any real air or sunlight.” Eric took aback to this, and it made you smirk in delight. You shrug “But then again monsters kill us in our sleep, I wonder how long before they grow hungry…”

Before Eric could open his mouth, an alarm ringed on your phone. 

It was 5 A.M.

You grabbed your half empty soda bottle and rush towards the break room. You couldn’t help but smile… it always felt good to see a bigot falter when it comes to arguments. You open your locker and pulled out your jacket and slip it on. You grabbed your bag and went through the back door.

As you open the door, the sunrises over the cold and snowy trees and buildings. The light sparkles against the snow and ice. 

You smiled.

For once in your life….

You felt today wasn’t going to be a shitty day.

………

………

……….

Yeah… no.

You were SO wrong.


End file.
